Does not exist
by best friends BFF
Summary: This is a story about love, hate, friendship, trust and about accepting yourself as you are. Read on as these teenagers undertake a journey to the deepest and scariest parts of the world to unearth the hidden secrets to save the life as we know it. The worst is yet to come. This is the journey that changed it all. All mortals. AU. Supernaturals.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first story. Hope you like it.**

**It is set in an alternate Universe, where the world is divided into 5 categories – mortals, the Olympians, the titans, the giants, and the half bloods. **

**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

_**INTRODUCTION**_

MORTALS- They are completely unaware about the others. All the other groups either hate then or consider them a nuisance.

OLYMPIANS- They are the descendants of the Titans. They are the current rulers and have certain powers. They are 13 in number.

TITANS- They are descendants of the Giants. They were the past rulers and have certain powers. They are 13 in number.

GIANTS – They were the original rulers and are the most powerful of all the groups. They have certain powers and are also 13 in number.

HALF BLOODS – They are the descendants of Olympians, titans, or giants from one side. They have certain powers which are limited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This is my first story. Hope you like it.**

**It is set in an alternate Universe, where the world is divided into 5 categories – mortals, the Olympians, the titans, the giants, and the half bloods. **

**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**Chapter 1**

PERCY'S POV

It started as a regular day for me or well as normal your life can get if you are a Half blood. I am Percy Jackson and am currently living in Manhattan, New York. I am 18 years old. You see my father is an Olympian and that too one of the big three. My father is Poseidon, and like him I too have some control over the water.

As for my mother her name is Sally Jackson Blofis and she is married to Paul Blofis. She is the best person and has a hell lot of patience. I can say that because she single handedly raised me and never lost her temper on me even though I was not the easiest child to raise.

I was hanging out near the central Park with my cousins- Thalia and Nico- when I received a floating message. Yes, you heard it right, a floating message. This used to be the way the unnaturals (Titans, Olympians and Giants) used to communicate in the olden times. Now they don't use it often.

So to say I was shocked is an understatement. But I had had a lot of experience with the unnaturals so I nether less took it.

Nico turned to me and asked, "What does the note say?" The note read,

_Percy, Thalia and Nico_

_Bring the other Olympian half bloods and Malcolm and meet me at 2:00 at the run down warehouse near Long Island. Do not inform your parents where you will be coming. No harm will be done to you._

_A well wisher_

Malcolm was my best friend and though he was a mortal, he knew everything about our parents and powers.

"Well what do you think? Should we go and meet whoever this person is?"

"I don't know but he knows about us and seems powerful. I don't think it will be wise to ignore his call."

"Yep I think Percy is right. We should go." Nico replied, for once agreeing with me.

And so we called the others and went there.

* * *

><p>We reached there at 01:55, so 15 minutes early. I let out a breath. The man didn't sound like he would tolerate late comers ... and err well... you could say that I was almost always late.<p>

When we reached there, the first thing I noticed was that the room we were currently in was dimly lit and at one end there was a raised platform, kind of like a stage and there were a few chairs surrounding it. This kinda reminded me of the time my mom used to take me to watch plays. Even though they were incredibly boring, I actually missed those times. It meant that we had time to enjoy ourselves. That was a long time ago, before my life turned to the shit it is now.

"Well looks like we are all here. I know you may have some questions for me, but please be seated and I shall then introduce myself and try to answer some of your questions. " A voice behind me boomed.

I turned around to find a large man standing behind us, observing us intently. His face was covered but he looked intimidating. I decided it wasn't safe to mess around or disobey this man and quietly sat down on one of the chairs.  
>The man began, "I am the Guardian."<p> 


End file.
